Demise: A Sonic Saga
by memebigboymemebigboy
Summary: After sonic loses his best friend he tries to bring him back using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds but goes insane in the process. it's up to Amy and Shadow to stop him.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

It was an average day for our beloved hedgehog. He ran around the forest looking for something to do. His best friend Tails disappeared a week ago, Sonic hadn't felt anything since he disappeared.

Sonic went home thinking about all of the good times he had with his friend.

"SONIC!" Amy exclaimed hoping for a response. Sonic ignored her. He had been pestered by her for years, one day 2 years ago Sonic snapped at her. He yelled at her that he never wanted to see her again, that he hated her. Despite this she didn't give up, she kept asking him every day.

"What is it this time Amy?" Sonic asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sonic you owe me and you know it!"

"What do I owe you?"

"You owe me a date!"

"I don't owe you shit!"

Sonic walked away ignoring anything and everything Amy was saying. He walked home. Sonic lived in a small town named Movi, he used to live in his small house with Tails but then he disappeared.

He lied down in his bed looking at his small collection of chaos emeralds, he had two. Robotnik had 3 before he disappeared too. To the public Robotnik was dead but Sonic knew there was more to it than that. He looked to his left to see the blueprints Tails was working on before he disappeared, he wondered whether the chaos emeralds had more property's than they knew about, he also wondered what the origins to the chaos emeralds was.

Sonic went to bed wondering if he'd ever see his friend again.


	2. Chapter 2: The discovery

**CHAPTER 2: The discovery**

Sonic woke up feeling the same way he did yesterday, empty. He looked back to those blueprints that Tails left behind. Tails was dead. Sonic couldn't pretend that Tails had "disappeared", he was dead.

After some closer inspection he realized that they weren't blueprints, they were formulas and theories about the Chaos Emeralds.

He didn't understand all of it but he did understand a bit of it.

The chaos energy in the Chaos Emeralds has the ability to alter the life energy of an individual, the more chaos energy the more alteration can be done.

That was the only thing Sonic was able to make out. But it gave him an idea. He needed to know more about the Chaos Emeralds before he could take any action.  
He picked up his Chaos Emeralds while heading to the basement, where Tails would spend days on end working on his gadgets.

Sonic opened the basement door. He started to look for the lightswitch in the complete dark.

"There." Sonic quietly whispered to himself as he found the lightswitch. He flipped the switch, the lights flickered constantly but Sonic couldn't let that bother him.  
He didn't really know what he was looking for but he knew he'd find it here.

He looked through box after box for something he could use. He picked up what looked like some sort of energy measuring device. Tails had shown Sonic this device once or twice so Sonic sort of understood how the machine worked.

He turned the machine on to test the Chaos Emeralds. The machine had a small screen at the top which would tell the user how many calories of the different types of energy the object contains.

Tails had taught him that VE stood for life energy, CE stood for chaos energy, AME stood for soul energy and PE stood for pure energy.

Sonic put the one of the Chaos Emeralds into the machine. The readings were 10 to the power of 13 calories of chaos energy, 17232 calories of soul energy, 9124 calories of pure energy and 2198 calories of life energy.

He tested the other Chaos Emerald and got the same result. All he'd need to do know was test the life energy altering ability of the chaos energy.

He started to look in the boxes again but this time he was looking for some sort of energy extractor, he knew that Tails had one he just didn't know where. After having checked a few boxes he looked in the box he found measuring device in and hidden at the bottom of the box was the extractor. Now he just needed something to extract the energy from.

He turned to his left where he saw the fake Chaos Emerald Tails made a few years back lying on a shelf. He had used Chaos Control with the emerald a few years ago meaning it had to have some amount of chaos energy in it.

He put it in the measuring device, it only had around half of the chaos energy amount that the real one had. He then put it into extractor and filled a small tube with extracted chaos energy.

"This'll do I hope." He said to himself hoping it actually would.

He took the nearest sharp object and pushed it all the way through the tip of his left index finger. He was in immense pain but he had to test this and this was the only way he could think of testing it. He looked at his cut of piece of finger as he put the rest of his index finger right next to it.

He started to pour the chaos energy onto his finger.

"Please work!" He said as he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

He opened his eyes to see that his cut off piece of finger had reconnected to the rest of his finger.

He had confirmed his theory, now it was time for him to begin his plan.


	3. Chapter 3: Diary entry no 1

**CHAPTER** **3: Diary entry no. 1**

It had been a week since Sonic went down into his basement to test his theory. He had started to write a diary to document his progress.

"Diary entry no. 1.  
My finger seems to have been virtually unaffected by the reattaching, it has become slightly longer but everything else seems to be the same."

"Diary entry no. 2.  
I decided to go back into the basement to check just how much life energy is in my fingertip. I put my finger in the machine and turned it on. I cut the fingertip off and immediately wrote down how much life energy was in the finger."

"Diary entry no. 3.  
I realized that I'd also need to know how much chaos energy it took to revive the life energy in my fingertip. I first checked how much chaos energy was in the full tube and then cut my fingertip again. I slowly poured the chaos energy on the finger and stopped as fast as it had reattached. After cheking how much chaos energy was left in the tube I knew how many calories of chaos energy are necessary to revive one calorie of life energy"

"Diary entry no. 4.  
The only thing that I need to know now is just how much life energy is in a body. I assume that Tails has either the same amount of life energy or less life energy than me. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to find out how much is in my body but I'll find a way. Maybe i could somehow extend the energy measurer I already have."

"Diary entry no. 5.  
I spent a few hours today observing the energy measurer. I think i undestand how it works. I've started working on an extension to it that can hopefully measure my entire body. I'm so close to bringing him back."

"Diary entry no. 6.  
I finished the extender and it worked. Now I know exactly how much chaos energy is needed to bring him back. I calculated that I'd need all seven Chaos Emeralds and the fake emerald to be able to bring him back. I'm still not quite sure if i should bring him back, maybe i should just leave him dead. He died because of me maybe I shouldn't."

"Diary entry no. 7.  
I've made my mind up, I'm bringing him back. I won't let him stay dead because of me. I found a Chaos Emerald tracker in the basement which I will use to find the emeralds and I know where Tails died so finding his body will hopefully not be very hard. There's nothing anyone can do to stop me. Tails will not stay dead."

Sonic left his house to get Tails body back. He was determined to get his friend back.  
Amy saw him through her window. She hadn't seen him for a week. She ran out her house to talk to him.

"Sonic where have you been? Noone has seen you for a week!"

He didn't answer her.

"Sonic? Sonic answer me!"

He still didn't answer her.

"Sonic I'm worried about you."

She moved closer to him. He still didn't say anything to her

"Sonic please say something!"

He stopped moving but he still didn't say anything.  
Amy walked even closer to him. She was now right next to him.

"Sonic?"

He quickly raised his arm and hit her with as much force as he could manage to bring himself to hit her with. She hit the ground headfirst. She was bleeding from her nose and her leg.

"I'm sorry Amy. I can't let you stop me."

He started to walk away.

The last thing Amy saw before passing out was Sonics unnaturally long left index finger.


	4. Chapter 4: Amy's discovery

**CHAPTER 4** **: Amy's discovery**

'"Amy? Are you awake?"

She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She could barely speak.

"I found you passed out and bleeding so I picked you up and treated your wounds. You should be ok but I don't think you should move to much right now."

Despite having opened her eyes, her vision was very blurry.

"I can't quite see, who are you?"

"It's me Shadow."

She knew Shadow but not very well.

"Shadow I need your help something's happened with Sonic."

"What do you mean?"

"He was acting really weirdly and then he hit me."

"Ok. Amy you rest here and I'm going to go look for him."

"I'm sorry Shadow but I can't let you go alone."

She started to get up out of bed. Shadow put his hand on her shoulder before she could get up.

"Amy you're injured. Leaving bed is not a good idea."

"I know Shadow but I can't abandon Sonic."

"Amy you need to think about your own health just this once."

"Shadow I can't."

"Alright fine but be safe."

"I will."

Amy got up and they started to exit Shadow's house. Shadow lives in a town called "Taetre". Taetre is about one kilometer away from Movi, the town Sonic lives in.  
The two of them started to walk at a brisk pace towards Movi. It took them about 10 minutes to walk to Movi. They didn't exchange a single word.  
They went inside Sonic's house.

"I think we should split up and look for him." Shadow suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Amy responded.

Shadow started to move into the basement while Amy staid in the main living area. Amy looked through the living room and the kitchen but she didn't find anything. She looked in the closet. It was mostly empty but she noticed a book hidden under a bookshelf. She opened the book and realized it was Sonic's diary. She read through it and put it on top of the bookshelf.

She started to walk out of the closet and look for Shadow. She went through the kitchen and the living room. She went down into the basement.

"Shadow? Where are you?"

"I'm over here." Shadow raised his hand so she could see him easier.

"Shadow do you have a Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes I have one. Why do you ask?"

She explained to him what she had read in the diary.

"I see. We need to stop him."

"Yes, we do."

"I think I saw a Chaos Emerald tracker somewhere in here."

He started to look for the Chaos Emerald tracker. He looked through two boxes before he found it. He picked it up out of the box and showed it to Amy.

"This'll probably work."

"Yeah, probably."


	5. Chapter 5: The beginning of the end

**CHAPTER 5: The begining of the end**

Amy looked at Shadow and she started to feel a strange feeling, She didn't know how to interpret it. It was a feeling she had only felt once before, she thought she knew what it meant but now she was unsure. Shadow noticed that she was staring at him.

"Amy, is anything wrong?" He asked her.

She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh i-it's n-n-nothing." She responded.

"Get ready we're heading towards the first Chaos Emerald tomorrow." Shadow informed her.

"How are we going to get there, it's in the Movahi forest? That's really far away." She asked him.

"I know a schortcut, I mean it's still going to take quite a while but it's better than nothing."

"Alright." She responded. Suddenly that feeling came back at the thought of spending time with Shadow, she tried to oppress these feelings but she couldn't.  
Shadow noticed.

"Are you sure you're sure okay Amy? You don't have to come along if you're still in pain."

"No no I'm fine." She started to really strain herself so Shadow wouldn't notice her strange mannerisms and facial expressions.

"If you say so." He shrugged lightly

"Amy we're going to need a place to stay the night. The only logical place would be your place as going all the way to Taetre would be a waste of time."

"Yeah I guess, follow me." She started to walk towards her house and Shadow followed. She was very confused about her inner feelings, she had never really felt something for someone other than Sonic.  
Shadow. Out of everyone why Shadow. She had never known Shadow very well and she always felt that he was a bit to much of a lonely wolf and now shes just suddenly developing feelings for him.  
She continued that train of thought all the way home and then walked up her stairs.

"I only have one bed so we're going to have to sleep in the same bed."

"That's fine, I don't mind."

They layed down in the bed, facing away from eachother.  
After about 15 minutes of awkward silence a question came to Amy's mind.

"Shadow, what were you doing in Movi anyways?"

"I was meeting up with an old friend and saw you on the ground when I was walking back home."

"Really. Who?"

"Quake, an old friend i doubt you know him."

"Yeah I don't know him."

"Thought so. Great talk Amy but we should really be resting."

"Yeah you're right. Good night."

"Good night."

They stopped talking and started to try to fall asleep, neither of them fell asleep quickly but they did eventually fall asleep.


End file.
